


[Podfic] A Seduction Written In Stone

by Chantress



Series: Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned Podfics [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fandom Trumps Hate, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: “Fëanáro,” Arafinwë had said not long ago at feast, “demands love and fealty, believing it his due, and does nought to earn it. He will never have it from me.”Nolofinwë returned something noncommittal in response, knowing his eyes gave no hint of his treacherous and frightening thought:He could demand love from me with my blessing.





	[Podfic] A Seduction Written In Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts), [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragments of Fate and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266459) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Recorded for Spiced Wine for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019.

**Title:** A Seduction Written In Stone  
**Author:** Spiced Wine  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairings:** Fëanor/Fingolfin  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:18:22, mp3  
**Warnings:** Half-sibling incest

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rzmau1jir5fe323/A_Seduction_Written_In_Stone.mp3/file)


End file.
